Ginny auf Umwegen
by princessleia007
Summary: Ginny fühlt sich zu Draco hingezogen...Das (vorläufige) Ende lest selbst!
1. Ginny

Es war ein wunderschöner, sonniger Tag, erstaunlich für englische Verhältnisse.

Ginny spazierte am See entlang. Der Krake zog seine Kreise und streckte einen Arm aus dem Wasser, was Ginny dazu veranlasste, doch lieber etwas weiter weg vom Ufer des Sees zu gehen. Eigentlich hätte sie noch Hausaufgaben machen sollen, aber dazu war es viel zu warm.

Gemütlich ließ sie sich unter einem der Bäume nahe des Sees nieder...

Es war schon Abend und recht kühl, als sie wieder erwachte.

„Hätte ich doch meinen Umhang nicht oben gelassen!", ärgerte Ginny sich über sich selbst. Sie wollte aufstehen, als sich ihr eine Hand entgegenstreckte.

Hastig blickte Ginny von den Füßen nach oben in das Gesicht desjenigen, der ihr gerade aufhelfen wollte.

Sein Gesicht lag im Dunklen der Kapuze verborgen. Ginny konnte jedoch sehen, dass die Person lächelte. Als sie wieder auf beiden Füßen stand und den Dreck von ihrer Kleidung abgeklopft hatte, wendete die andere Person sich um und ging schnell, aber so, dass Ginny ihr folgen konnte, von dannen. Dabei lüftete die Person ihre Kapuze und Ginny konnte von hinten die blonden Haare erkennen.

„Beim Barte des Merlin, Draco Malfoy!", dachte sie kurz und ihr gegenüber wandte sich zu ihr um. Verlegen starrte Draco auf den Boden.

„Ähem, weißt du, ...ich..." stotterte Draco.

Ginny schaute sich nervös um: Da, wo Draco war, waren Crabbe und Goyle nicht weit. Und wenn die auftauchen würden, dann müsste Ginny verdammt schnell rennen...oder ihren Zauberstab zücken. In der DA hatte sie ja genug Flüche gelernt, um sich unliebsame Gesellschaft vom Hals zu halten.

„Was willst du, Malfoy? Ich bin _reinblütig_, schon vergessen? Deine Opfer..." Ginny wollte es eigentlich darauf anlegen und Malfoy provozieren, aber der unterbrach sie:

„Ich bin nicht hier, weil ich in neues Opfer suche, wie du es sagst...Weasley, hm, ...dein Bruder Ron hat sich sorgen gemacht, weil du nicht beim Abendessen warst. Die durchsuchen gerade das Schloss nach dir, aber ich bin nach draußen gegangen, weil ich dich heute nachmittag hier spazieren gesehen habe. Und da dachte ich, du wärst vielleicht immer noch hier."

Ginny musste scharf nachdenken, bis sie begriff: Draco Malfoy war ebenfalls in Sorge um sie!

„Ähm, du...du bist also hier, weil du mich auch gesucht hast? Und du tust das weil...?", forderte Ginny eine Antwort, die alles besser erklären würde, als das Draco sich wirklich sorgte. Jetzt lächelte Draco:

„Na, weil ich dich li....mag.", schloss er etwas entmutigt. Ginny verdrehte die Augen:

Wie sollte sie dem größten Feind ihrer Freunde klarmachen, dass sie a.) nichts von ihm wollte und b.) bereits einen Freund hatte? Andererseits könnte sie die ganze Sache auch zu ihrem Vorteil ausnutzen...vielleicht würde Draco ein paar seiner Geheimnisse ausplaudern. Verliebtheit löst manchmal die Zunge.

Während Ginny nachdachte, zitterte sie leicht. Es war wirklich verdammt kalt geworden.

Draco schien ihr Frösteln zu bemerken und hing ihr ganz gentlemanlike seinen Mantel um die Schultern.

Es war ein ganz anderes Gefühl, diesen Mantel zu tragen ,als den alten, der Ginny gehörte.

Er fühlte sich neu an, und wie aus Seide. Ginny hatte mal in einem Laden nur zum Spaß so was angezogen, bis ihre Mutter sie aus dem Laden geholt hatte.

Vielleicht wäre Malfoy gar nicht die schlechteste Wahl? Doch prompt schaltete sich Ginnys Gehirn wieder ein und sagte ihr: „Hör mal, weißt du noch was sein Vater alles getan hat? Er ist bei den Todesser, deine beiden Onkel sind wegen solchen Leuten gestorben! Und Draco ist auch nicht viel besser, beschimpft deine Freunde als ,Schlammblüter', also wirklich! Und mal ehrlich: Der Erzfeind deiner ersten Liebe? Das ist doch bestimmt nicht die feine englische Art, oder?"

Da hatte sie auch wieder recht...Außerdem war er ein Slytherin...aber warum begab er sich dann in die Gefahr, mit einer Gryffindor gesehen zu werden?" Jetzt rede schon mit mir selber! Ich muss damit aufhören!", dachte sie kopfschüttelnd.

Ginny hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Draco ihre Hand genommen hatte und sie etwas näher zum Schloss geführt hatte.

Seine Hand war schön warm und Ginny spürte, dass sie genauso gut die Richtung ändern könnte, Draco würde ihr folgen. Aber sie bemerkte, dass auch Draco langsam kalt wurde und deshalb ging sie mit ihm wieder ins Schloss. Er sollte sich ja nicht wegen ihr erkälten.

Sie gingen immer noch Hand in Hand bis vor die Tür der Großen Halle. Draco blieb plötzlich stehen. Er räusperte sich: „Chrm, Chrm". „Klingt ja ganz wie Umbridge", lächelte Ginny ihn an. Sie wusste nicht, was hier vorging, aber Draco schien plötzlich nicht mehr der Buhmann zu sein, für den ihn alle hielten. Er griff jetzt auch nach Ginnys anderer Hand. Sie ließ es einfach geschehen. Sie fühlte, wie Draco sie näher zu sich heran zog. Aber Ginny war es egal, was auch immer gleich passieren würde, sollte es doch geschehen!

Ihre Gesichter kamen immer näher und gerade, als ihre Lippen sich berührten, kamen Ron und Harry um die Ecke. Ron rannte sofort zu Ginny und zog sie am Arm weg von Malfoy.

„Was tust du denn, Ginny?"...

„Was tust du denn Ginny?"

Draco war plötzlich verschwunden und vor ihren Augen war es dunkel. Sie hörte nur Hemines Stimme, die irgend etwas sagte...

Sie schlug die Augen auf: Vor ihr standen Ron, Harry und Hermine, Hermine mit besorgter Miene, die beiden Jungs schienen sich über irgend etwas zu amüsieren.

„Bist du jetzt wach oder nicht?...", fragte Hermine.

„Wach? Wieso ,wach'? Wo ist Draco? Wo bin ich?"...Es dämmerte ihr allmählich, dass sie alles nur geträumt hatte. Sie spürte, wie die Sonne auf ihr Gesicht brannte. Hermine redete immer noch: „...du warst nicht beim Mittagessen und da haben wir dich gesucht und gerade noch rechtzeitig gefunden, wie es aussieht."

„Wieso noch rechtzeitig, was ist denn los? Und warum lacht ihr wie so zwei Bekloppte?". Ginny verstand nicht ganz, was das hier sollte.

Hermine schmunzelte nun auch: „Naja, Ginny, ein ganzer Nachmittag in der Sonne bei deiner hellen Haut...". Hermine zog einen Spiegel aus ihrem Umhang. Ginny nahm ihn und sah die Bescherung: Ihr ganzes Gesicht war von einem Sonnenbrand knallrot.

Ron gluckte: „Du machst noch einem von Hagrids Krötern Konkurrenz!"

Ginny warf den Spiegel nach Ron, verfehlte ihn aber um ein paar Zentimeter.

„Am besten gehst du gleich zu Madame Pomfrey, die kann bestimmt was dagegen tun. Ach und ihr beiden..." wandte sich Hermine an Harry und Ron, „...könnt ja mal über euer Verhalten nachdenken! Ruberus!", rief Hermine und auch die Gesichter von Ron und Harry wurden knallrot. Empört schauten sie in den Spiegel und konnten Hermine nur überreden, den Zauber rückgängig zu machen, weil Madame Pomfrey wohl darauf kommen würde, dass es ein Fluch sei und die Schüler sich ja nicht gegenseitig verhexen sollen.

Madame Pomfrey gab Ginny ein Salbe, die sofort einzog und wie durch Zauberei wurde ihre Gesichtsfarbe wieder normal.

Endlich wieder aussehend wie ein Mensch, konnte sie sich auch unten im Schloss bei den anderen Blicken lassen. Enttäuscht stellte sie fest, dass Ron und Harry auch wieder normal aussahen. Sie verloren auch kein Wort über ihren unfreiwilligen „Sonnenbrand".

Nach dem Essen strömten die Massen wieder in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume.

Ginny bemerkte nicht, dass sie genau neben ihrem „Traumboy" Draco herlief, erst als sie in verschiedene Richtungen gingen, drehten beide sich noch einmal um. Etwa 2 Sekunden hatten sie Augenkontakt und Ginny konnte schwören, dass Draco Malfoy ihr zugelächelt hatte....


	2. Draco

„Crabbe, Goyle!", donnerte Draco Malfoy seinen beiden Standart-Gorillas entgegen.

Mit dümmlichen Gesichtern (was anderes hatte Draco auch nicht erwartet), drehten sie sich zu ihrem „Chef" um.

„Was'n los, eh?", fragte Goyle. Im Geiste verdrehte Draco die Augen: „Warum bin ich bloß an diese Idioten geraten? Nur weil ihre Väter auch...ach egal", dachte er bei sich und antwortete:

„Wollt ihr mit euren fetten Hintern den ganzen Tag hier im Kerker verbringen? Vielleicht finden wir ja Potty und den Wieselkönig..."

Die Mienen von Crabbe und Goyle erhellten sich ein wenig (sie sahen jetzt noch dümmlicher aus) und beide ließen vor Vorfreude die Fingerknochen knacken.

So machte sich also Draco im Schlepptau von seinen Bodyguards auf den Weg ans Tageslicht. Draco war langweilig und er wollte Potter einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen; Crabbe und Goyle würden bezeugen können, das er es nicht war, falls es zum Ernstfall kommen sollte. Doch so blöd war er ja auch wieder nicht. Er würde sich nicht erwischen lassen!

Es war angenehm warm draußen. Ein wunderschöner Tag...

„Wenn doch jetzt nur...", dachte Draco und meinte eigentlich, dass Potter und Weasley auftauchen sollten. Ein Weasley tauchte tatsächlich auf: Ginny Weasley.

Plötzlich lief Draco knallrot an und drehte sich möglichst weg von Crabbe und Goyle.

Draco schämte sich fast ein bisschen dafür, aber er konnte seine Gefühle nicht leugnen: Er war verknallt in Ginny und das, seitdem er wusste in welcher Gefahr sie in der „Kammer des Schreckens" war.

Er schämte sich nicht, weil Ginny nicht hübsch gewesen wäre, sondern weil sie nicht sein Niveau war, sie war zwar reinblütig, aber dennoch war sie arm und außerdem stand sie auf der Seite von Potter und war also gegen Vo... Du-weißt-schon-wen.

Wenn sein Vater das herauskriegen würde, würde er Draco wohl sofort enterben und verstoßen, so wie er es einst mit dem Hauselfen getan hatte...

„wie hieß der Elf eigentlich?", dachte Draco gerade, als ihm auffiel, dass er sich so nur von seinen eigenen Gedanken ablenken wollte.

Er beobachtete weiterhin Ginny, die sich gerade unter einem Baum niederließ.

Draco hätte sich gerade selber ohrfeigen können: Warum hatte er nur Crabbe und Goyle mitgenommen? Ohne sie hätte er sich vielleicht zu Ginny gewagt, aber er hatte Angst, dass die beides sofort auf Ginny losgehen würden.

Draco wusste nicht, ob die beiden davor zurückschrecken würden, ein Mädchen zu schlagen.

Goyle drehte sich gerade schwerfällig in Richtung Ginny, Draco bemerkte dies und änderte sofort die Route.

„Ich glaube, Potter könnte beim Quidditchtfeld sein!", sagte er schnell, um auch seine Leibgarde von der Richtungsänderung zu überzeugen...

Der Nachmittag war nicht erfolgreich für die Gruppe der Slytherins verlaufen, denn Potter und Weasley blieben unauffindbar. Erst beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle tauchten sie auf, im Schlepptau von dem Schlammblut (Hermine).

Draco hatte nie verstanden, wie sich jemand wie Ginny mit so etwas abgeben konnte.

Schlammblüter waren das Schlimmste, was an dieser Schule zu finden war!

Mit Freude sah Draco, dass Ron über irgend etwas sehr besorgt zu sein schien.  
„Wahrscheinlich hat er erfahren, dass Snape ihn durchrasseln lässt", grinste Malfoy vor sich hin. Aber auch Potter und das Schlammblut machten bedrückte Gesichter.

Da Draco bereits fertig mit dem Essen war, stand er auf und verließ die Große Halle, in der Hoffnung den Grund für den allgemeinen Unmut zu erfahren.

„Und wenn ihr etwas passiert ist?", hörte Draco im Vorbeigehen Ron sagen.

„Ach, sie kann doch auf sich aufpassen, so eine schlechte Hexe ist sie auch, unsere Ginny!", sagte nun Hermine, wenn auch nicht ganz so überzeugend, wie sie gerne gewollt hätte.

Draco blieb stehen und spürte, wie ihm das Herz in die Hose sank...Irgend etwas stimmte mit Ginny nicht, scheinbar war sie unauffindbar. Wenn ihr nun wirklich etwas passiert war?

Draco würde es sich nie verzeihen, sie nicht gesucht zu haben, also ging er schnellen Schrittes nach draußen. Hier hatte er sie zuletzt gesehen und wenn Potter mit seiner Bande das Schloss durchsuchen würde, hätten sie größere Chancen. Er stellte allerdings fest, dass es sehr kalt geworden war und holte daher schnell einen seiner warmen Umhänge aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor ihn irgend jemand bemerkte.

„Wenn sie nun in den Wald gelaufen ist? Wer weiß, was für Kreaturen da von diesem Riesenidioten herumlaufen!" - nicht, dass die „normalen" Bewohner schon schlimm genug wären...

Draco sah immer wieder Ginnys verzweifeltes Gesicht vor sich und dachte, was wäre, wenn er zu spät käme.

Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er sich wohl nicht wirklich effektiv gegen ein Was-auch-immer-da-kommen-mag verteidigen könnte. Warum hatte er nicht irgend einen Lehrer gefragt, ob er mitkommt?

„Na, weil du ein Malfoy bist! Und die haben keine Angst!", redete er sich immer wieder ein, bis er vor sich den See sah. Still und ruhig lag er da und im Mondlicht saß unter einem Baum Ginny, schön wie ein Engel, eingeschlafen während eines Nachmittagsspazierganges.

Eine Strähne ihres feuerroten Haares fiel ihr ins Gesicht und Draco näherte sich vorsichtig um ihr die Strähne hinter ein Ohr zu streifen. Draco bemerkte, dass Ginny davon wach wurde und wollte ihr sofort aufhelfen.

Dann bekam er jedoch kalte Füße und ging schnell weg. Aber dann sagte er sich, dass er allein mit ihr war und es endlich Zeit wurde, dass sie es auch wissen sollte.

Also lüftete die Kapuze, die er getragen hatte und blickte verlegen zu Boden.

Er bemerkte sehr wohl Ginnys ängstlichen Blick.

„Ähem, weißt du, ...ich...", stammelte er. Aber Ginny wollte ihn nicht hören, denn sie unterbrach ihn und Draco begriff, dass sie dachte, sein nächstes „Opfer" zu sein. War er denn wirklich so gemein zu allen gewesen? Er wollte die Sache klarstellen:

„Ich bin nicht hier, weil ich in neues Opfer suche, wie du es sagst...Weasley, hm, ...dein Bruder Ron hat sich sorgen gemacht, weil du nicht beim Abendessen warst. Die durchsuchen gerade das Schloss nach dir, aber ich bin nach draußen gegangen, weil ich dich heute nachmittag hier spazieren gesehen habe. Und da dachte ich, du wärst vielleicht immer noch hier."

Draco sah förmlich, wie es in Ginnys Kopf ratterte. Dann fragte sie, warum er denn hier sei.

Dass war seine Chance, endlich konnte er ihr seine Gefühle offenbaren, also fing er an:

„Na, weil ich dich li...", doch dann verließ ihn der Mut wieder und er schloss schlicht mit dem Wort: „...mag."

„Bin ich so schlimm, dass sie jetzt die Augen verdrehen muss?", dachte Draco leicht gekränkt.

Er bemerkte jede noch so kleine Bewegung an Ginny und ihm entging auch nicht, dass sie anfing zu zittern. Sie hatte schließlich nur ein dünnes Oberteil an und Draco seinen warmen Umhang. Da er doch irgendwann mal ein bisschen Benimm gelernt hatte, legte er sogleich seinen Umhang um Ginnys Schultern.

Ihn wärmte Ginnys Nähe im Moment von innen her. Er konnte sich keinen besseren Zeitpunkt vorstellen als jetzt, also griff er behutsam Ginnys Hand um sie wieder ins Schloss zu führen. Er hatte nämlich gerade feststellen müssen, dass Liebe doch nicht so gut warm hält wie ein schöner dicker Umhang. Ginny schien sein Umhang zu gefallen und das freute ihn.

Er führte sie bis zur Tür der Großen Halle, blieb stehen und räusperte sich.

Offensichtlich klang er dabei ganz so wie Professor Umbridge, denn Ginny sprach ihn darauf an, aber er hörte nur noch halb hin und griff nach Ginnys wunderbarer anderer Hand.

Er zog sie langsam zu sich heran und wartete wirklich auf ein schnelles Wegrucken von Ginny, da er ja immer der „Böse" für sie war, doch er bemerkte keine Gegenwehr und so passierte es: Ihre Lippen berührten sich...

Draco schwebte auf Wolke 7...es war der glücklichste Moment seines Lebens, er hatte etwas getan, was er nicht für möglich gehalten hätte: Er hatte sich mit dem Feind verbündet!

Doch das Glücksgefühl währte nur kurz, denn er bemerkte, wie Ginny sich plötzlich von ihm löste. Er sah, wie Ron und Harry neben Ginny standen und sie stützten.

„Was habt ihr mit...", fing Draco an, aus erneuter Sorge um Ginny, doch wurde er jäh unterbrochen:

„Was hast du hier mit meiner Schwester zu tun? Wir haben das ganze Schloss durchsucht und du? Du machst hier...du machst...". Ron fehlten die Worte, er konnte und wollte nicht glauben, was er da gerade gesehen hatte.

Harry stand nur stumm daneben und ihm wurde plötzlich etwas klar: Wenn er Ginny an Draco verlieren würde, könnte er nie wieder jemanden finden, den er so sehr lieben würde, wie Ginny. Sie war die perfekte Wahl für ihn...Aber darüber musste er später nachdenken, denn Ginny hing immer noch schlafend in seinen Armen und wurde allmählich richtig schwer.

Hermine, die hinter der Ecke verborgen geblieben war, hatte einen Schlaffluch auf Malfoy gehetzt, doch in der Aufregung Ginny getroffen.

Draco fühlte sich allein ohne Crabbe und Goyle, richtig hilflos. Vor ihm stand der wutentbrannte Bruder seiner heimlichen Geliebten und noch dazu war Harry Potter da und er hielt Ginny fest, damit sie nicht auf den kalten Boden fallen würde.

Auch Draco begriff, dass Ginny Harry sehr viel bedeutete.

Draco war ein Malfoy und deshalb wusste er, dass er verloren hatte. Er hatte Ginny an seinen größten Feind verloren, an den guten Harry Potter, der immer bekam, was er wollte.

„Hört zu, Potter, Weasley, ihr könnt sie behalten, sie bedeutet mir nichts! Das war nur ein Spiel, versteht ihr? Und die kleine dumme Weasley ist drauf reingefallen! Hey, Wieselkönig!", wandte Draco sich direkt an Ron, der immer noch nach Worten suchte, „pass demnächst besser auf sie auf, klar? Wir wollen ja nicht, dass ihr etwas passiert!"

So bittere Worte hatte Draco sich noch nie sagen hören. Den letzten Satz meinte er vollkommen ernst - doch wenn seine Gegenüber das wüssten, würden sie in der jetzigen Verfassung alles mit ihm anstellen. Draco wollte gehen, als ihm noch etwas wichtiges einfiel:

„Ach ja, Weasley, ein Wort hiervon und dein Vater ist seine Job los!". Draco wusste, dass sein Vater gute Verbindungen im Ministerium hatte und die Sache dann schon regeln würde, also blieb ihm jetzt nichts anderes mehr übrig, als wegzurennen.

„Sie wird gleich aufwachen, beeilt euch! Und denkt dran, lasst euch nichts anmerken!", bleute Hermine zum 150x Ron und Harry ihren Plan ein: Ginny sollte, vom Schlaffluch getroffen, glauben, dass heute gestern sei. Der Plan hatte einige Schwachpunkte, aber da müssten sie dann improvisieren. Zuerst mal hatte Hermine Ginny noch einen Sonnenbrand verpasst, damit sie auch glaubte, richtig lange hier gesessen zu haben. Ron, Harry und Hermine hatten nicht vor, irgendwem zu erzählen, was sie gestern Abend beobachtet hatten, denn auch sie wussten sehr wohl, dass Lucius Malfoy und der Minister gut befreundet waren. Am wenigsten würden sie es Ginny erzählen, sie sollte glauben, dass es lediglich ein Traum war...ein sehr verrückter Traum.

Draco war Ginny so weit es ging aus dem Weg gegangen, er wusste auch nichts von dem Plan, den Hermine & Co. geschmiedet hatten. Er sah sie erst wieder, als er die Große Halle verlassen wollte. Ginny ging genau neben ihm, ohne ihn auch nur zu registrieren.

Er schlug gerade den Weg in die Kerker ein, als er sich umdrehte und sah, dass Ginny ihn auch erblickt hatte. Unweigerlich musste er lächeln...


	3. Die Auflösung

_Ginny und Draco lächelten sich zu..._

Das war das Letzte, was sie sah, bevor sie aufwachte.

„Mensch, das war ja ein komischer Traum.", dachte sie, noch halb im Schlaf.

Müde schlug sie die Augen auf und schaute aus einem Fenster. Die Welt raste an ihr vorbei...

„Ein Leben auf der Überholspur...ach egal, ich brauche erst mal einen Kaffee."

Also stand sie auf und marschierte in den Speisewagen. Sie schenkte sich einen Kaffee ein und erblickte die Kekse, die hinter dem Tresen standen.

Nach einem schnellen Blick, ob auch keiner etwas sah, nahm sie zwei Stück und ging wieder in das Abteil, in dem sie vor kurzem noch diesen komischen Traum gehabt hatte.

Sie setzte sich und nippte an ihrer Tasse.

„Verdammt ist das heiß!"...

Sie aß genüßlich ihre Kekse und fing an, nach Papier zu suchen. Irgendwo in ihrem Rucksack hatte sie immer einen Block vergraben, man wusste ja nie, was einem plötzlich so einfiel.

Jetzt musste sie lachen..."Wenn ich damals einen Block gehabt hätte...", dachte sie.

Damals war sie auch in einem Zug gewesen und hatte diese Idee, aber...

„Ihren Fahrschein bitte!", ertönte die tiefe Stimme des Schaffners.

Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen, sie war gerade völlig in Gedanken gewesen.

„Äh, Fahrschein? Ach ja, Moment.. ich muss nur..." und schon waren ihre Hände in den Weiten des Rucksackes verschwunden. Mühsam zog sie ihre Geldbörse hervor und gab dem Schaffner das Ticket. Als dieser das Ticket entwertet hatte und wieder verschwunden war, hatte sie endlich Zeit, ihren Traum auf das Papier zu bannen. Es war schon merkwürdig... Ginny und Draco...

Sie hassten sich doch eigentlich, und dann so was. „Wer weiß schon, wozu Träume gut sind?", dachte sie schulterzuckend.

Erneut griff sie in ihren Rucksack, um ein Taschentuch hervorzuholen und musste ihn diesmal halb leeren. Die fünf Bücher nahmen eindeutig zu viel Platz ein! Und dieses neue Manuskript auch!

Noch einmal blickte sie aus dem Fenster und wieder zog die Welt rasend schnell an ihr vorbei...

„Ich bin froh, dass mein Leben langsamer verläuft!", dachte sie und wusste, dass es nur die halbe Wahrheit war. Es war eine ganz normale Zugfahrt gewesen, die ihr Leben so verändert hatte. Sie blickte auf die Bücher, die sie nicht wieder zurück in den Rucksack gestopft hatte:

„Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen", „Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens", „Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban", „Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch", Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix" und das neue Manuskript „Harry Potter und der halbblütige Prinz". Es war noch nicht ganz fertig, ein paar Details fehlten noch.

Wo sie auch hinschaute, da war „Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt".

Dabei war er doch nur ihrer Fantasie entsprungen, er lebte nicht wirklich.

So viel Rummel wegen einem Buch, wegen _ihrem _Buch, das hätte sie sich nicht in den kühnsten Träumen vorstellen können und jetzt? Ja, jetzt träumte sie davon, dass Ginny und Draco eigentlich gut zusammenpassen.

Sie versuchte sich gerade vorzustellen , was ihre Fans wohl dazu sagen würden, als ihre Endhaltestelle aufgerufen wurde und sie die Bücher doch wieder in den Rucksack steckte.

Mit etwa Glück würde sie niemand erkennen und sie könnte ungestört den Bahnhof verlassen.

Sie stand alleine an der Zugtür, als diese sich öffnete und stieg aus.

„So weit, so gut, noch keiner da, der weiß wer ich bin".

Völlig unbemerkt konnte sie durch die vielen Menschen hindurch schlüpfen.

Sie hielt an, weil ihr Schuhband offen war und sah ein Mädchen neben sich stehen, etwa 11 Jahre alt. Als sie ihren Schuh wieder zugemacht hatte, war das Mädchen verschwunden. An seiner Stelle stand ein Mann, er trug eine Brille, hatte dunkle Zottelhaare und sie hätte schwören können, dass er eine Narbe auf der Stirn hatte. Weil sie ihren Augen nicht trauen wollte, blinzelte sie kurz und auch der Mann war, wie das Mädchen vorher, verschwunden.

Ihr war etwas unheimlich zumute. Warum musste sie auch ausgerechnet bei King's Cross aussteigen?

Sie blickte nach oben und sah, dass sie zwischen den Bahnsteigen 9 und 10 stand.

Als hinter ihr eine Eule schuhute, machte auf den Absätzen kehrt und verließ den Bahnhof.

**Ende**

_So, hiermit möchte ich mich bei allen, die ein Review verfasst haben oder verfassen werden, bedanken._

_Gleichzeitig möchte ich alle diejenigen beruhigen, die etwas skeptisch waren, denn der Schluss klärt alles auf! Weitere Reviews sind natürlich gerne gesehen!_

_ Berg-ulme: Ja, ich bin auch auf den X-Perts _

_ princess brady: Jetzt ist leider endgültig Schluss..._

_ Yulx: Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel klärt alles auf!_

_ Leelah: Bis jetzt gibt es noch eine Dobby Geschichte von mir...weitere werden hoffentlich noch folgen!_

_ Dragonies: Auch bei dir hoffe ich, das dieses Kapitel die Skepsis beseitigt hat_


End file.
